Centrigual salad spinners are well known in the art and are commercially available, for example, under the brand name "EMSA" produced by Emsa Werke Wulf GmbH, of Emsdetten, Germany. Such salad spinners serve the function of removing excess water from washed salad greens. Some such salad spinners both wash and dry the salad greens. These spinners in general have an inner basket rotatably nested in an outer container for spinning by means of a motor or hand manipulated flywheel assembly, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,209 W. Koff, Oct. 8, 1991.
For effectively removing water from salad greens, a considerable amount of centrifugal force is necessary. Thus, these spinners in the prior art have been deficient in the processing of delicate greens such as herbs and other salad ingredients such as berries which become crushed or damaged by broken skins under the influence of the high centrifugal forces encountered.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to produce salad spinners that are able to remove excess water from washed produce including both conventional salad greens and delicate produce such as herbs and berries that would be crushed or damaged in conventional spinners.